Total Drama World Tour:The Fairly OddParents Version
Total Drama World Tour-The Fairly OddParents Version '''is the Fairly OddParents spinoff of the third season of the Canadian cartoon '''Total Drama, which is known as Total Drama World Tour. Teams 'Team Uber' Timmy Turner (captain and champion) Cosmo Wanda Mr. Turner Mrs. Turner Jorgen Von Strangle Blonda Mark Chang Tootie Chester A.J. Poof Chip Skylark 'Team Nightmare' Vicky (captain) Denzel Crocker Veronica Anti-Cosmo Foop Anti-Wanda Head Pixie Sanderson Princess Mandie (runner-up) Happy Peppy Gary Happy Peppy Betty Trixie Tang Chet Ubetcha World Stages 1.Egypt (Challenge: Build a pyramid and try to enter and exit from it, won by Team Uber, thanks to A.J.) 2.Japan (Challenge: Play in a japanese game show, won by Team Uber) 3.Gobi Plains (Challenge: Survive without water for 1 hour, won by Team Nightmare) 4.Amazon (Challenge: Cross the Amazon River with a raft, won by Team Nightmare) 5.German Alps (Challenge: Play at Dance Dance Revolution and ski thru the mountains, teams broke up, won by Chester) 6.Sweden (Challenge: a sea team battle, won by Poof, Cosmo and Wanda) 7.Norway (Challenge: wakeboarding in the Norwegian fjords, won by Princess Mandie, with a score of 2000) 8.Chile (Challenge: Eat chili as much as you can, won by Cosmo) 9.Siberia (Challenge: Survive a blizzard, won by Mr. Turner) 10.Indonesian Jungle (Challenge: Exit from the Indonesian wilds, won by Timmy) 11.Sahara (Challenge: Find an oasis without compass and map, won by Blonda and Mark Chang) 12.Greek Isles (Challenge: Find a key in the Minos Palace, won by Timmy,Chester and A.J.) 13.France (Challenge: Boys: Climb the Eiffel Tower without using the elevator; Girls: dance in the Moulin Rouge musical, won by Timmy and Trixie) 14.Finland (Challenge: Create a mobile phone,teams reunited, won by Team Uber) 15.Himalaya (Challenge: Climb the Everest, won by Team Nightmare) 16.Australian Desert (Challenge: Find Ayer's Rock/Uluru without a map, won by Team Uber) 17.Atacama (Challenge: Survive with no food nor water, won by Team Uber) 18.Saudi Arabia (Challenge: Find a TDWT billboard, won by Team Nightmare) 19.Madagascar (Challenge: Exit from the jungle, won by Team Nightmare) 20.Russian Swamps (Challenge: Swimming race in a big swamp, won by Team Uber) 21.Iceland (Challenge: Walking on a rickety bridge above the crater of a volcano, won by Team Uber) 22.Palau Isles (Challenge: cooking with the food of the isles, won by Team Uber) 23.Tibet (Challenge: Quiz Show, won by Team Uber) 24.Camp Wawanakwa (from Total Drama Island) (Challenge: various dares from the episode I Triple Dog Dare You! of TDI, won by Timmy and Princess Mandie) 25.Dimmsdale (Challenge: a big marathon, challenge and season won by Timmy) Episode Names #Fairly OddDrama! #Egyptian Disaster (Egypt) #Yatta! Japan! (Japan) #Deserted Teams (Gobi Plains) #Piranha Fatality (Amazon) #Danger: Avalanches! (German Alps) #Icy As An Icicle (Sweden) #Norwegian Blast (Norway) #Chili-Tastic Adventure (Chile) #Cold, Cold Russia (Siberia) #Indiana Timmy (Indonesian Jungle) #Burnt Sands And The Oasis (Sahara) #World's Next Archaeologists (Greek Isles) #The Turner & The Tang (France) #Valmistettu Suomessa (Made In Finland in Finnish) (Finland) #The Ultimate Escalade (Himalaya) #Shear Up The Rock! (Australian Desert) #Inferno (Atacama) #One Thousand And One Trixie (Saudi Arabia) #I Like To Move It, Move It (Madagascar) #Yucky Challenge, Warning! (Russian Swamps) #Rickety Bridge And Volcano (Iceland) #Stop Crying, Timmy! (Palau Islands) #The Chinese Quiz! (Tibet) #I Fairly Odd Dare You! (Camp Wawanakwa) #Explosive Finale in TOP SECRET! (Dimmsdale) #Arabian Sheikh Timmy (Timmy's party in Dubai) List Of Songs Episode 1: Total Drama World Tour-Come Fly With Us (sung by every contestant) Ep.2: Haddaway-What Is Love (sung by Timmy for Trixie, the song was abruptly interrupted by Chester and A.J., who asked Timmy to not think of Trixie for at least a minute. However, Timmy wasn't able to resist to hum this song) Ep.3-Song 1: Steve Ouimette-The Devil Went Down To Georgia (sung by Chester and the Team Uber) Ep.3-Song 2: Rammstein-Du Hast (sung by Anti-Cosmo and the Team Nightmare, this is later used as Team Nightmare's music theme, much to Trixie and Veronica's displeasure) Ep.4: no song Ep.5: Total Drama World Tour-Gypsy Rap (sung by Timmy, Veronica, Tootie and Trixie) Ep.6: The Black Eyed Peas-Let's Get It Started (sung by Timmy, Chester, A.J. and Trixie; this song caused an avalanche) Ep.7: ABBA-Mamma Mia (sung by Wanda, Cosmo, Tootie, Trixie, and a little by Poof) Ep.8: Robbie Williams-Bodies (sung by Cosmo, Princess Mandie, Anti-Wanda, Chester, A.J., Trixie and Timmy) Ep.9: no song Ep.10: no song Ep.11: Total Drama World Tour-Wake Up (sung by Trixie, Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo; some of the lyrics are changed in this version) Ep.12: Britney Spears-Till The World Ends (sung by Trixie and Veronica) Ep.13: Adele-Rolling In The Deep (sung by A.J., Trixie and Veronica) Ep.14: Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya & Pink-Lady Marmalade (sung by Trixie, Veronica, Vicky and Mrs. Turner) Ep.15: Missy Elliott ft. Ciara and Fatman Scoop-Lose Control (sung by Wanda, Trixie and Timmy) Ep.16: no song Ep.17: AC/DC-Highway To Hell (sung by Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Mr.Crocker and Mr. Turner) Ep.18: no song Ep.19: Taio Cruz ft. Kylie Minogue-Higher (sung by Timmy and Trixie) Ep.20: will.i.am.-I Like To Move It (Madagascar 2-Escape 2 Africa OST) (sung by Timmy, Trixie, Chester and A.J.) Ep.21: no song Ep.22: Adriano Celentano-Prisencolinensinainciusol (sung by Timmy and Trixie, danced by everyone. The dance, however, caused the bridge to crumble) Ep.23: David Guetta ft. Usher-Without You (sung by Timmy) Ep.24: no song Ep.25: Total Drama Theme Song Ep.26: The Black Eyed Peas-Don't Stop The Party (sung by Timmy, Princess Mandie, Trixie, A.J. and Chester) Ep.27: Duck Sauce-Barbra Streisand (Sung by everyone, this is the last song sung in the show) Trixie-Timmy Relationship Trixie is shown to have a relationship with Timmy, and viceversa (obviously), as shown in various episodes. *'France': Timmy and Trixie won the prize, a romantic dinner; they also shared their first worldwide-seen kiss and they danced a 4/4 waltz with Touch by Seal as the BGM. This is how their relationship started. *'Iceland': Trixie said before her elimination: "I can't go away before saying bye bye to Timmy!". Timmy also refuses Trixie's elimination (he said: "Are you eliminating Trixie, Chris? This is unfair! I absolutely need to stay with Trixie or I'll die with despair!"), but she HAD to go away. *'Saudi Arabia': In the first class section,at the start of the episode, Timmy shared to Trixie a croissant with chocolate cream, which they both shared and ate...before making out much to Chester and A.J.'s disgust! *'Palau Isles': Timmy mourned about Trixie's elimination. He also sang David Guetta and Usher's Without You for Trixie. *'Dimmsdale': Trixie supported Timmy in the final challenge. And also, after Chris claimed Timmy's win, Timmy said his love declaration to Trixie. Here's the whole part: Timmy: Thank you for the million, Chris! But this is not important! Chris: Err...Why? Timmy: Because...(gives his hand to Trixie and makes her spin, in pure latin-lover style) You have stolen my heart! Trixie: (blushing) Ohh, Timmy! (giggles) Chester: (seeing Timmy saying his love declaration and drying his tear-wet eyes) T-T-This is a fantastic and so emotionally touching finale! A.J.: Even if it's Trixie! Tootie: I concur, A.J.. But it's still beautiful, because there's Timmy! Timmy: Our connection goes WAY deeper than you think, my beautiful Trixie! Together, with my flaming love and your astounding beauty, we can take over not only this universe, but this whole dimension! Trixie: Wow,that's a fantastic love declaration,little pup! I say to you, sorry if before Paris, I had cold feelings to you, but now it's all OK! And great job for winning this travesty of a reality show! Timmy: (with very pure French accent) Je t'aime, mon amour! (Timmy kisses Trixie much like in Wishology) (everybody claps) Chris: Well, that's a touching finale! But well, Timmy won the million! Until next time, this is Chris McLean, and this was Total...Drama...World Tour...The Fairly OddParents Version! (a big The End word appears and scene circle-fades to black) *'Timmy's party in Dubai': Trixie and Timmy yet again made out, this time in the swimming pool, caressed each other, and sung along with Chester and A.J. (these four compose together the band The Lil' Rockers). Trivia *Here's the band conformation when Team Nightmare sang Du Hast in "Yatta! Japan!": Anti-Cosmo: singer Veronica: piano Vicky: drums Trixie, Crocker, Mandie: Guitars and co-voices Foop: bass *Here's the band conformation when Team Uber sang The Devil Went Down to Georgia in the same episode: Chester: singer Jorgen: drums Blonda, Timmy, A.J.: guitars Cosmo: bass *The Japan challenge was articuled in 3 parts #The Gauntlet/Dash To Death (as called in MXC) minigame from Takeshi's Castle, won by Team Uber, thanks to Timmy. #a cosplay contest, won by Team Nightmare, thanks to Trixie's Tifa Lockhart (a character from Final Fantasy VII) cosplay. #a Guitar Hero rock-off, in which the song was chosen randomly. The songs were then sang by the respective teams (Team Uber: The Devil Went Down to Georgia; Team Nightmare: Du Hast) as Chris ordered. Category:Fan Fictions